


Pleasure, Pain, and Passion

by sffan



Series: Intersections [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: What Mal and Jayne do to/with Simon when they get back from the outside world.





	Pleasure, Pain, and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm old school, I'm putting this in the notes, too: Light BDSM - nothing too hard core, but if it squicks you, please read no further. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 23, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Still laughing from the latest round of endearments that included Doll Face, Muffin, and Sweet Cheeks, Mal and Jayne ignore Simon's rolling eyes and start undressing him. They thoroughly enjoy stripping the layers of clothing he wears like armour and they take their time, teasing and caressing his body as they do so. 

Strong hands ghost over his skin - brushing against his nipples, down his belly, across his sides, back and bottom, up and down his cock - until he's squirming and gasping, leaning into their touches. Mal cups the back of Simon's head and pulls him into a gentle kiss while Jayne rummages in a bag that he had put under Simon's bed earlier in the week. Mal's tongue slides into Simon's mouth and their tongues meet and caress. Simon moans softly and wraps his hands tightly in Mal's shirt to pull him closer as he deepens the kiss even further. 

Jayne pulls out a long, supple length of black leather. He runs it through his fingers and then trails it lightly down Simon's back. Simon shivers and pulls away from Mal's lips. He looks at the binding and his breath catches in his throat. Simon can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breath catches in his throat. Jayne trails the cord down his back again and Simon moans and shudders. 

"You don't have to..." is as far as Mal gets before Simon puts his wrists together and offers them to him. 

Simon's eyes are huge and dark with desire and his mouth is open as he struggles for breath. 

A sharp spike of lust jolts through Mal. He had been half-joking when he had mentioned the restraints to Simon in the bar and he certainly hadn't expected this intense reaction from the younger man. Trembling, he takes Simon's hands in his and plants a gentle kiss in each palm before pushing Simon's arms back behind him. As Jayne begins to bind the doctor's wrists, Mal grabs Simon by the hair and pulls him into a vicious kiss. 

Jayne takes his time tying an elaborate set of slipknots that can be easily released, but will pull tighter if Simon struggles against them. When he's finished, Jayne runs his thumb along the sensitive skin on the inside of Simon's wrist, just above the strap. The black of the leather contrasts beautifully with the white of his skin. Jayne runs his hand up Simon's spine to his shoulder. He licks a wet trail up Simon's neck to his ear. 

"On yer knees," Jayne whispers huskily, pressing on Simon's shoulder. Mal pulls away from Simon leaving the younger man breathless, his chest heaving for air, and his lips red and swollen from the ferocity of Mal's kiss. Looking deep into Mal's eyes, Simon, somewhat awkwardly, goes to his knees. 

Jayne ruffles Simon's hair as he moves to Mal. The two men start to kiss roughly, each vying for control. Hands fly all over, gripping, pulling, and tearing at each other's clothes until they're in a pile on the floor. Mal and Jayne ignore him and continue kissing and groping each other. Simon is certain his heart is going to hop right out of his chest it's pounding so hard. Watching them together is incredibly erotic and it sends waves of heat through his body, straight to his throbbing erection. They finally turn toward him, cocks in hand. Simon tilts his head up to look at them and Mal runs a heavy thumb across Simon's bottom lip. 

"Open," he says, voice deep with lust. 

Simon opens his mouth and Mal and Jayne both guide their cocks into his mouth at the same time. His lips pull and stretch and he takes them in as far as he can. Jaw already aching, Simon runs his tongue across the cocks in his mouth and is rewarded with low moans. He applies suction and continues to run his tongue over and over the flesh in his mouth. 

Mal and Jayne both place a hand on Simon's head as they begin to slowly fuck his mouth. Their cocks slide against each other's and into the hot, wet suction of Simon's mouth. As the sensations build, their breathing gets ragged and harsh. Groaning deep in his throat, Jayne comes, followed directly by Mal. Simon swallows quickly, trying not to choke, but there's too much semen at once and he has to pull back, getting it all over his face. He darts his tongue out to lick his lips, savouring the flavour. 

Seeing Simon lick greedily at the come on his lips is too much for Jayne. He groans, a shudder running through his body and he grabs Simon by the arm and hauls him up. Cupping Simon's head with one hand, fingers entwined tightly in his hair, Jayne licks Simon's face with long wet strokes of his tongue. The other hand trails down Simon's chest to a nipple. Taking the hard bud of flesh between his thumb and forefinger, Jayne pinches, hard. With a sharp gasp, Simon leans into Jayne and begins to rub his dripping cock against the merc. Jayne continues to lick Simon's face, teasing his lips with his tongue, running it over and around, but never into the younger man's mouth. Simon moans and tries to capture Jayne's lips in a kiss, but the merc's tight grip on his hair prevents him. 

Mal moves behind Simon and releases the bindings. As soon as his hands are free, Simon grabs Jayne's head and pulls him down into a ferocious kiss. Jayne slides his hands down Simon's back to his ass. He grabs the smaller man by the ass and hoists him up. Simon wraps his legs around Jayne's waist and his arms around his neck and he begins to thrust against Jayne's stomach, moaning. Simon is hard as steel and nearly frantic with the need to come. Jayne tightens his grip on Simon's bottom, digging his fingers into the firm flesh and he rocks Simon against him, building friction. 

Mal moves up behind Simon, wets his fingers and starts to tease the opening to Simon's body. Simon presses his face against Jayne's shoulder, whimpers and arches back towards the teasing touch. Mal pushes his finger into Simon and begins to slide it in and out. 

"Oh, God, Mal," Simon groans quietly, "More." 

Soon a second and then a third finger join the first. Mal pushes in deep and begins to massage Simon's prostate. With a loud moan Simon begins to rock and roll between the two men. Sweat pours down his body and he begins to pant. 

Mal trails wet kisses across Simon's shoulder to the sensitive spot where it meets his neck. Mal sucks lightly and then suddenly he bites down hard, just an ounce of pressure away from breaking the skin. A bolt of pure electric fire pours through Simon. His body convulses and he throws his head back. With a loud scream, he comes in long hard spurts. Jayne runs his tongue along the column of Simon's throat and very gently grazes the flesh with his teeth. Simon's balls contract again, forcing out another short stream of semen. 

Simon goes limp in Jayne's arms. Mal cleans them up and then Jayne carries Simon over to the bunk. He lays Simon gently down on the bed and Mal gets in next to him. Simon rolls towards Mal and wraps himself around him. Mal runs his hand gently through Simon's sweat soaked hair and kisses him softly. Jayne lies down behind Simon and begins to rub his back and arm. 

His body still quivering, Simon presses his face against Mal's neck and inhales deeply, savouring the scent that is distinctly Mal. Quietly, Simon says, "Fuck me, Jayne." 

Jayne inhales sharply at the soft words and catches Mal's eye, seeking permission. 

"Are you sure?" Mal asks, voice full of concern - Simon is still lying boneless in his arms. 

"P..p..please," Simon says even more quietly, his mouth tripping over the word. Simon has never asked - begged - before, but he wants, _NEEDS_ more. The raw need in Simon's voice makes Mal's cock jump to life. 

Simon hooks a leg over Mal's hip and pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. At the same time, he rocks backward, rubbing his bottom against Jayne's growing erection. It's all the encouragement Jayne needs. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the tube of lubricant sitting on it. As Jayne slicks himself up, Simon lifts his head and presses his lips to Mal's. As Jayne enters him, Simon makes a sound that is a cross between a moan and a sigh. 

The three men move slowly, rocking gently, making it last as long as possible - riding the waves of ecstasy created by their motions. Simon and Mal exchange long, languid kisses. Jayne's easy rhythm slides him in and out of Simon at just the right angle to glide along Simon's prostate on every stroke. Moaning softly into Mal's mouth with each gentle roll of Jayne's hips, Simon feels himself growing hard again and soon his cock is rubbing against Mal's. The air is punctuated by louder moans and groans as their pace quickens slightly. Gasping, Simon comes first, followed by Jayne when his body contracts around him. Simon reaches down and grips Mal's cock. Two quick, hard strokes and Mal comes with a loud groan. 

Not caring that they're sticky and covered in sweat, the three men cuddle tightly together. Simon's breathing slows and deepens as he drifts into a gentle slumber. Jayne sighs quietly and rubs his cheek against Simon's soft, dark hair. Mal raises an eyebrow in inquiry. 

"Think I'm in love," Jayne murmurs against Simon's head. 

"Me too," Mal says softly, running his thumb across Simon's cheekbone and kissing him on the forehead. 

"What are we gonna do about it?" Jayne asks, running his hand lightly along Simon's arm. 

Mal smiles gently. Jayne's heart skips a beat as he remembers the first time that devastating smile was directed at him. Mal says, "Not much we can do. Love him. Hope he loves us back." 

Simon's lips brush Mal's throat as he mumbles in a very quiet, sleepy voice, "I love you both too. Now shut up and go to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." 


End file.
